


【好兆头 CA】圣·娼 Holy·Harlots

by kujyo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujyo/pseuds/kujyo
Summary: 简介：Aziraphale的书店坐落在一间曾在苏活区享有盛名的风月场所上。





	【好兆头 CA】圣·娼 Holy·Harlots

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠PWP，牧师/娼妇双重身份Aziraphale，CA。  
雷的，谨慎观看，有雷普，泥。  
有混蛋老蛇出没，虽然是娼妇pa但没有ntr。  
写来自己开心的，我历史很烂你们懂的所以不要太在意细节吼。  
没有剧情可言。
> 
> 以下是你要注意的。  
有雷普（强制性爱）描写。  
有无性/女体描写。  
有一点dirty talk？

一位带着墨镜的红发绅士手里抓着一本小册子，力道颇重地踢开偏僻小教会的破旧木门，一路脚步匆匆地直奔讲坛。  
他的脚真正踏在地上的时间极短，走起路来就像是跳芭蕾似的。

“Crowley！你怎么……不，你不该来这里的。”圣坛上的牧师放下了圣经，他语气有些慌张。  
“不好意思，今天就到这里，我有些急事，大家请先回去吧。”  
本就零星的信众散得也很快，没有几分钟整个教会就空荡荡的，只留下有些局促不安的牧师与脸色差得要命的红发绅士。  
“到底出什么事了？”Aziraphale迎上他面色不善的老朋友，Crowley在等人散去的时候还在咬牙切齿地跳着踢踏舞。

恶魔把那本粗劣印刷的小册子摆到牧师的面前，他没像平时一样讥讽天使在苏活区经营教会是多么愚蠢的举动。（他往常都会这么做，还会掰着指头跟他数苏活区之前有百分之八十的人都该下地狱）  
他没说任何话，只是捏着那本册子，试图调整自己因为怒火而乱了的呼吸。  
那是一本记录了苏活区所有娼妇的名单，他们会用一些罪恶又甜蜜的修辞去称赞或是评价那些堕落的女人，这也算是一种宣传手段。  
天使还睁着自己的大眼睛，装出一副不知情的样子。Crowley只好自己翻到那一页，被他扯烂揉皱过又忍着怒气用奇迹恢复了的那一页。

“Aziraphale小姐，苏活区王冠顶上最闪耀的钻石，她有着与生俱来的高贵银发和烟灰色的宝石瞳孔，如同从泰晤士河中诞生的阿芙洛狄忒*。她的追求者络绎不绝，王公贵族们为了求得她价值千金的垂青而为之疯狂，有幸得到她的人如同坠入世上最香甜的美梦编织起来的沼泽。”

“呃——看来Aziraphale这个名字并不如我所知的那样小众。”牧师还在负隅顽抗。  
Crowley又黑着脸指了指这行字下面的画像，活像跟他从一个受精卵里蹦出来的妹妹似的，前提是天使得有受精卵。  
“你要是不想让我知道，至少在名字跟外貌上多下点功夫！”  
Aziraphale被吼得有点委屈，下意识脱口而出，“我没想那么多……”  
“你他*的——”Crowley一时半会都不知道该说什么，他在来的路上差点让怒火把自己撑爆了，脑子里想的都是怎么把苏活区全都烧成灰，结果真的到了天使面前，他就瘪了一半。  
就一半，他现在不想烧苏活区了，但还有一半得让Aziraphale自己解决。

恶魔有些凶狠地吻住Aziraphale，把他推倒在通往讲坛的台阶上，撩开了他的袍子探进更深处的地方。  
“看在那谁的份上，你他*是个天使，你怎么会想到去做娼妇？”Crowley嗅着天使脖颈上残留的微弱香粉的味道，他用尖牙愤恨地咬了一口，但没能见血。  
Aziraphale听见他喉咙里盘踞着的痛苦呻吟，圣地烤灼着恶魔的灵魂，即使无法有实质性的伤害，但对Crowley来说仍然是一种痛苦。  
“等，等一下……Crowley，至少不要在这里！”  
恶魔没有停下，不如说更加起劲了，他的手探进天使的裤子里，超自然生物的下身空无一物。  
“嘶——你都委身于人类去做娼妇了，却跟我说不要在那谁的眼皮子底下跟你做爱？”  
Aziraphale一时半会分辨不出那嘶声是恶魔的蛇性作祟还是他真的很烫，他忙着为自己辩护。  
“我没有！”  
天使的这句话有两种意思，一种是“我没有委身于人类做娼妇”，另一种是“我说不要在这里做不是因为上帝可能在看着”，而恶魔统统把它看作成无。

Crowley用指甲在天使无性的躯体上划出一道口子，阴唇从口子里翻出来，然后是阴蒂，阴道，罪恶之花悄悄在牧师的袍子底下绽放。  
他起先用手指肏进那些新生的肉瓣里，一下又一下地抠挖着肉壁上的褶皱，淫水从底下涨起，没过恶魔的手指，随着指尖的动作往外溢出。  
Aziraphale有些用力地抓着Crowley的肩膀，他咬住自己的嘴唇，极力阻止着呻吟从他的嘴里流出再淌到十字架的面前。他两腿发软，早就没有力气去阻止恶魔在他的腿间兴风作浪，只能任由自己大张着双腿被人亵玩他的女穴。

“我…我用了它五千多年……”Aziraphale在欲望的风口上勉强开口。“天使都该是无性的，你…啊啊，你不能这样随便给我加上我不需要的部件！”  
Crowley抽出了肆虐在天使下体里的手指，把黏腻的爱液擦在天使的大腿根上。  
“怎么能是不需要的部件呢？”他冷笑一声，双手解起自己裤子上的结，膝盖隔着布料被圣地烤炙着，他却还是控制着自己不要在天使面前露出或狰狞或软弱的表情，现在是他在发火。  
“娼妓可不就是靠下面这张嘴吃饭的。”

Crowley抓着自己半硬的两根阴茎，他没有很急着去侵犯天使，他只是当着天使的面撸动着它们，Aziraphale眼见着两根半软的生殖器慢慢昂起头来，深红色的柱身上渡着一层油亮的光泽和几根蜿蜒的青筋，透明的液体从马眼溢出。  
他下意识地把屁股往后挪了几步，但是恶魔抓住了他的脚踝，又把人硬生生地扯了回来。  
“Crowley，你如果冷静下来，我可以解释。”  
Aziraphale最后不抱希望地喊着恶魔的名字，希望他能及时迷途知返，但显然救赎并不是那么容易就能完成的事情，就如五千多年前那场焚烧了双翅的下坠，四千多年前淹没了美索不达米亚平原的大雨，一千多年前嵌入圣人四肢里的铁钉，半年前因为花柳病横死在肮脏小巷里的娼妓，他从来就没能救赎任何人。

子弹已经上膛，箭已经扣在了弦上，Crowley当然刹不住车。他覆上Aziraphale的身体，把两根阴茎都捅了进去，混着淫水捣进了阴道深处，一瞬间痛楚来得比快感更加强烈。  
恶魔抬高牧师的一只小腿，把他按在通往圣坛的阶梯上肏干着，从牧师腿间榨出的淫水顺着大腿根淌下，浸过长袍染湿水泥的地面。  
从未被色欲染指过的圣洁生物止不住的痉挛，Aziraphale仰着头与圣坛上的十字架对视着，恶魔在他的身上耸动，隔着皮肉用尖牙刮蹭着天使的凡人躯体脖颈上的血管。  
“嘶……Angel，你如果只是想被操的话，何必去便宜那些人类。”Crowley又重重地把阴茎钉入天使的洞里，他接触地面的每一寸皮肤跟骨肉都燃着火热的痛楚，但他的两根生殖器又爽得不行，Crowley在过去、现在、将来都是一个矛盾的集合体。  
Aziraphale已经疲于去应对恶魔的羞辱，他淹没在肉欲的浪潮中喘不过气，只能搂着Crowley的脖子尽量让自己不叫出来。

恶魔在想，伦敦最富有盛名的娼妇是他五千多年的敌人兼朋友兼暗恋对象，多少贵族愿意倾家荡产也想让她做自己的情妇，而这位高洁又低贱的娼妇恰巧又是底层愚民们敬仰着的，唯一一位愿意在肮脏的苏活区布道的牧师，而他现在正在自己的身下努力地抑制着他的喘息和淫叫。  
如果这一切也都是那位安排的棋局内容的话，哈，那就实在是太有趣了。

Aziraphale的余光瞥见Crowley嘴角咧起的角度并不如他想象的那样快乐，所以他悄悄撤掉勾在恶魔脖颈上的一只手，接着用掌心垫在Crowley的左膝下。沉溺于肉欲与焦灼中的恶魔并没能注意到自己膝下的水泥地变成了天使柔软的手心，但被灼烧的皮肉面积的确少了那么一小块。

“你喜欢我的这两根坏家伙吗？炼狱的硫磺火烤制的好货，它们可持久的很。”  
Crowley说着又加大了他抽插的力度，两根生殖器上上下下地在天使的蜜穴里出没，用傲人的直径破开两瓣阴唇。睾丸拍打在臀部上的声音过于露骨，就像是用声音拼出来的性爱二字在空气中极力彰显膨胀着它的存在，但凡有一丁点被外人听了去，Aziraphale牧师的名声就全完蛋了，甚至有可能会被暴怒的信众绑去治安官那最终以猥亵罪被处以绞刑。  
天使只觉得有两根滚烫的铁棍在自己的下体里进出，他保持着自己的无性状态在世上游走已有五千多年，突如其来的性欲就像是夹着水草海胆的浪潮裹夹着他的灵魂。他的脸颊都烧得滚烫，任凭双腿无力地被Crowley扛在肩上，糜烂的汁水在长袍下泛滥，恶魔非人的阴茎张牙舞爪地在濡湿的肉瓣里穿刺着。  
只是忍住不发出放浪的呻吟就已经筋疲力尽，Aziraphale无法对Crowley莫须有的指控作出辩解。

这场的交媾从黄昏一直持续到了深夜，恶魔到最后甚至对圣地的烧灼感到麻木，他把自己的怒火和精液都发泄在了Aziraphale的阴道里，滚烫的地狱精子跟那些已经变得温吞的精液混在一起，随着两根阴茎的退出沿着肉壁的边缘争先恐后地涌了出来。  
Crowley浑浑噩噩的脑子渐渐清明了起来，他看了一眼倚在阶梯扶手上喘息的Aziraphale。天使一时半会还合不上自己的腿，他只能轻喘着调整着自己躯体的呼吸。  
天使偏过自己的脑袋，银白色的睫毛半闭着，他一时半会还不想睁开。

我*，我他*究竟干了什么。  
一种比圣洁的地面的烤灼更加的强烈的痛感袭上Crowley的胸膛，这还挺奇怪的，因为恶魔本来不该有这种感觉。

“操！Angel……我，我很…”Crowley慌张地穿上自己的裤子。  
“别说了。”Aziraphale慢慢地撑起自己的上身，他撑起自己半闭的眼皮，一潭清水倒映着阴沉的天空，是没有光彩的烟灰色。“你在教会呆太久了。”  
Crowley头一回有些害怕起Aziraphale，盯着那双灰色眼珠的每多一秒他胸膛里那颗烧红的铁球就涨大一圈，恶魔仓皇逃离了教会，正如人们口口相传的那样，邪祟只是光下的影子。

Aziraphale小姐破天荒地迟到了好久，等待她的男人们都无聊地开始在妓院的大厅里凑起了几桌的惠斯特牌*。  
她今晚看上去有些憔悴，在伦敦深夜的迷雾中姗姗来迟。Aziraphale提着厚重的绸缎裙摆，敲开大门，开门的金发雀斑女孩见到她的脸就忍不住喜极而泣地抱住她。  
“Aziraphale！你没事真是太好了，你这么久还没来，我们都差点以为……”  
天使注意到女孩的泪痕已经存在了好一会了，她跟着女孩进了玄关，背过身去关上了门才弯下腰来轻声问她。  
“亲爱的，我不在的时候是不是发生了什么？”   
年轻女孩的身体在她的怀里颤抖，女孩忍不住又啜泣起来，“是Polly……”她带着哭腔说出这个名字。  
Aziraphale搀着她慢慢直起身来，从玄关的走廊看向一楼最里面的那间房，从门缝漏出了蜡烛的亮光和姑娘们微弱的哭泣声。

天使记得那个姑娘，整间屋子里眼珠最蓝的孩子，仿佛一整片地中海都是她眼睛的内容物，在阳光下波光粼粼的。她有一头棕色的卷发，总之乖巧的披在她的双肩，衬着她露出的胸脯特别的白皙。她和这间屋子里的其他女孩一样，爱亲近Aziraphale，把她当做自己的姐姐一样敬仰，会在月牙底下悄悄地告诉天使，等她还清了老鸨的债，再攒点小钱，她就跟她的情人搬到海边去做打渔的夫妇。  
现在那个梦想着沐浴在咸腥的海风里的少女躺在冰冷的木板上，从脖颈到白嫩的指尖都变得铁青，一旁的女孩子一边哭泣一边在她的手背上涂上铅粉，试图盖过那层死亡的青色。  
Aziraphale盯着她脖颈上那一圈触目惊心的勒痕，一时半会有些站不稳。她又把视线往下移，映入眼帘的是泥泞的破损裙摆，女孩们用纱遮住了她的大腿，但天使还是能透过纱帐看见她腿上的淤痕和刮伤。  
她们当中年龄最小的女孩不过12岁，她流着泪扑到Aziraphale怀里，眼泪都擦在她价值不菲的裙装上，女孩哭着在天使的臂弯里小声地问她。“呜……上帝不爱我们吗？”  
Aziraphale闭上眼睛，眼泪濡湿她银白色的睫毛，她低下头在女孩的额头上印下一个吻。  
“上帝当然爱你们了，上帝爱每个人。”  
“那他为什么不爱Polly姐姐？”  
天使微微皱了皱眉头，但她还是尽力维持着她和蔼的微笑，用她惯用了几千年的说法去试图安慰怀里的孩子。“它当然是爱的，但是每个人的命运它都自有安排，这是……不可言喻的。”  
也许不可言喻这词对于一个在风月场所长大的女孩来说有些难以理解，她最终还是没说什么。只是瑟缩在Aziraphale的胸口，偏着头盯着少女发冷的尸体，眼皮渐渐使不上力，最后沉沉地闭上了。

小女孩悲痛完了，还能蜷缩在华美的被单里睡去，大女孩们悲痛完了，却还得转身去喂饱夜晚伦敦的血盆大口。  
Aziraphale缓步走到大厅向等待她许久的绅士贵族们行了个礼，今夜的她疲于装出讨好的笑容，酡红的眼角和被眼泪晕染开来的腮红更加能勾起男人们的兽欲，他们钱袋里的几尼*都迫不及待地震颤起来。  
天使微不可查地叹了口气，她转头小声地对老鸨说Polly的事情惹得她心烦，今天不太想接客。  
这家妓院的经营者可以说是全伦敦对姑娘最好的老鸨了，她年少时也曾被风尘折磨得不成人样，因为上天眷顾得了第一桶金，之后她就努力为那些不得不出卖肉体的姑娘们谋些福祉，尽量使她们能过得好些。  
但老夫人面露难色，她低声对Aziraphale解释。新来了位面生的客人，他一出手就是一百几尼*，说今晚一定要芳名远扬的Aziraphale小姐作陪。

Aziraphale又叹了口气，这些孩子的前路是一片深不见底的黑暗，她们抬头看到的金粉阳光不过是转瞬即逝的幻影，而潜伏在她们身下的黑暗则不断地吸食女孩们的曙光，张着它的大口吞噬从指缝里掉落的沙砾，直到她们干涸死去。  
她能做的不过也只是用胸膛去温暖那些在黑夜里瑟瑟发抖的孩子们，用她们模糊记忆中的母亲声音去安抚受惊的灵魂，用能让人坠入美梦的天使的嘴唇去亲吻她们的额头。  
全伦敦有五分之一的女性都不可避免的要靠出卖肉体为生，她从很久以前就知道自己救不了所有人，Aziraphale光是不让她裙下庇护着的女孩们做噩梦就已经精疲力尽了。

她重新振作起自己的甜美笑容，用口型对老夫人说自己没事了，接着拢了拢自己的裙摆，擦干了泪痕，安静地坐在丝绸棉被的软床上。Aziraphale想，不管从那扇门里走进来的是谁，她都会对一如既往地对那些人行使神话中修普诺斯*的行径。

来的是个褐发的年轻贵族，与流行背道相驰。他不戴浅色的假发，大大方方地露出自己的褐色的发丝；也不穿白金色的衣裳，从衬衫到外套都是一水的黑灰色，让她想起自己的老朋友。  
Aziraphale以为出大价钱包下她今晚的贵族会是个有些难搞的大人物，但年轻人意外地只是有些局促地站在门口，小心地窥探着她的脸色。  
Aziraphale微笑了起来，向年轻人张开双臂。  
年轻贵族把自己微卷的褐色头颅枕在娼妓从束胸中挤出的双乳之间，软绵绵的感觉让人安心。  
天使用指尖梳理着他的头发，低下头在男人的额间留下一个甜甜的吻，然后好心情地开始让褐发在她的手指上打着圈圈。  
就这样持续了好一会，Aziraphale觉得怀里的年轻人应该已经睡着了，刚想把他从自己的怀里弄出来好让他在床上舒舒服服地睡一觉的时候，本该在天使的吻中沉沉睡去的年轻人类却睁开了他的双眼。

那是一双让人看了就忘不掉的奇异眼睛，金黄色的眼球和竖起的黑色瞳孔，天使对这双眼睛再熟悉不过了，如果有人要看过这种眼睛还要在酒馆吹嘘，他便会站出来，说自己五千多年前就见识过了的。  
他褐色的卷发也慢慢变得透亮，显现出浴血的黄昏颜色，五官慢慢改变成那个Aziraphale最熟知的样子。  
毕竟，他们今天刚见过不久。

两人相视相熟的五千多年以来伊甸园之蛇第一次道歉，以第一次为开端，往后的一千年里他也说过几次，对不起；抱歉，我道歉。  
但是Aziraphale印象最深刻的就是这一次，往后再过好几十年，几百年，几千年，天使也不会忘记这次道歉。  
“Angel……我很抱歉。”Crowley穿着有些不太适合他的黑色荷叶边衬衫，局促不安地枕在天使的臂弯里，一时半会不知道脑袋该往哪放才好，他又叹了口气。“我只是有些气昏了头。”  
“噢——亲爱的。”Aziraphale把恶魔的头又往自己的双峰间揽，“你还有些别的要跟我说吗？”她用女人独特的柔和嗓音在蛇的耳边循循善诱。  
“你就非得让我自己说出来吗。”Crowley从天使的怀抱里直起上身，他反客为主，压在天使的身上，对着她挑起自己一边的眉毛。“我嫉妒得发疯。”  
“有人怀着歹意视线舔舐过你；肮脏的手触碰过你的肌肤；拿你的传闻当晚宴上的下流段子，我只要一想到这些，我就怒火中烧——我就想要焚烧整个苏活区——我就……”

“我就觉得我爱你。”

接下来的一切都发生得顺理成章，两个情投意合的超自然体在床上滚到了一起。  
Crowley撩开她绸缎的裙子和里面的裙撑，阴唇还是濡湿着的，他几小时前留下的精液大部分都还残留在天使体内。  
两根阴茎很顺利地就滑了进去，阴道还没从第一场性事中缓过神来，软乎乎湿哒哒的肉壁包裹着蛇的性器缓慢蠕动着。  
Aziraphale轻吻恶魔的耳垂，她此时不再抑制自己的呻吟了，云朵似的喘息萦绕在恶魔的耳边。

“半年前，我在教会的巷子里发现了一具雏妓的尸体。”她娓娓道来。  
“样子称不上是体面，皮肤上到处都长着凸起的小疙瘩，是法国花柳病。”天使的小腿勾住Crowley的腰，系着缎带的纯白吊带袜磨蹭着他衣摆上的荷叶边。  
“我看向周围，雏妓遍地都是。有的勾住过往路人的小指在小巷里就交媾起来；有的招揽不到客人，还会抓着对方的手往自己的下体摸去；年纪尚幼的孩子捧着呈满乳胶套的木盒子麻木地叫卖着，她们的眼睛里无一例外都没了光辉。”  
恶魔的动作渐渐慢了下来，他此时似乎更专注于倾听天使的故事。但是Aziraphale笑着亲了一口他的嘴角，自己开始主动迎合起肏弄的频率。  
“哈……有个小女孩在那时扯住我的袍子，问我她的姐姐怎么了，好不容易找到了的姐姐怎么躺在地上睡着了。”  
她又笑又哭，忍了好半天的眼泪都像开了闸一样不停地往下淌，从下巴流到脖颈，脖颈流进入乳沟。Crowley抱紧天使，他回吻过Aziraphale。  
“嘘——你没办法救所有的人的，谁都没办法。”

话题到这就终止了，他们又全心全意地投入进性爱里。

五千年来Aziraphale不是没把自己的外貌变成女性过，只看外表她是个又漂亮又羸弱的女人。她变成女人外貌的原因要么就是展示自己并没有威胁，要么就是去安抚那些需要一个温柔女人胸膛的孩子或者妇女。这时候男人们通常就会把那极其露骨又下流的眼神粘在Aziraphale的身上，而Crowley恨透了那些眼珠子，如果不是因为天使还在附近盯着，他都想亲手把那些眼球一颗颗挖下来。

也许是想到让人不快的往事，Crowley肏弄着的力度又加大了一点。他牵过天使的一只手，玫瑰后调的香水还留有一些余味，他越过这层玫瑰味的香氛吻上Aziraphale的脉搏。  
天使躺在丝绸的布料上看着Crowley虔诚的吻着她的手腕。这听起来有些奇怪，因为恶魔跟虔诚这两个词不应该以这样的形式组合在一起，你可以说恶魔诱骗了一位虔诚的信徒，又或者是一位虔诚的信徒拒绝了恶魔的诱惑，而不该是一位虔诚的恶魔吻上天使的手腕。  
但事实就是这样，一位恶魔吻上天使的手腕，他只对天使虔诚，两根地狱阴茎还插在天使的女穴里来回抽动，力度大得天使的双乳都在不停颤抖。  
伊甸园的恶魔又去膜拜天使的胸脯，束胸的丝带散落在地板上，饱满的乳房挤出领口暴露在罪恶的视线之下，恶魔去吮吸舔弄她的乳头，使得天使昂着上身娇喘连连。

“Crowley……Crowley！”Aziraphale喊着蛇的名字，两人都快到临界点了，所以动作开始变得粗暴起来。天使喜欢这种粗暴，她抱住Crowley的头埋进自己的乳沟，潮吹的时候阴部与脚趾都止不住地痉挛起来。  
更多的精液灌进了天使的肚子里，与爱液混在一起的乳白色液体弄脏了床单，两个人都仰躺着望着天花板上的水晶吊灯气喘吁吁。

从那天开始算起，苏活区变化的步伐加快了。

伦敦的名妓Aziraphale被隐世的贵族娶去当夫人，令人惊讶的是没人在背后嘲笑那位不知名的贵族娶了双破鞋，曾经整个上流社会都为她倾倒，那并不只是因为她的美貌。  
匿名的绅士以慷慨到夸张的价格买下了名妓Aziraphale曾经呆过的妓院，每个姑娘都分到了令人满意的遣散费，年纪尚幼的女孩被资助送去上学，年纪渐长的姑娘被介绍到了靠谱的人家里做帮佣。  
苏活区的教会慢慢变多了，很快便没人记得那个又偏僻又狭小的小巷教会和它的牧师。

Aziraphale等了几十年，他计划着用那块地开一间书店，存货他都准备好了，不管是错版圣经还是初版预言书，甚至是记录着伦敦名妓的粗制滥造小册子他都保存得好好的。

但是首先，他想先去巴黎尝尝正宗的可丽饼。

注释：

阿芙洛狄忒：Aphrodite，古希腊神话中爱情与美丽的女神，性欲女神。生于海中浪花，拥有白瓷般的肌肤，是个金发碧眼的美女。象征爱情与女性的美丽，被认为是女性体格美的最高象征，优雅和迷人的混合体，但无法代表女性贞洁。

惠斯特牌：桥牌的前身，17世纪起源于英国的牌戏。

几尼：Guine，一种金币，最初是用几内亚的黄金铸造的，因此得名。

修普诺斯：Hypnos，是古希腊神话中的睡神。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 注释均来自百科。  
看完名姝不知道为什么就想写点娼妓，想写点很圣又很母的Aziraphale，没什么逻辑可言。  
写来爽的，不要较真不要出警吼谢谢合作:D  
日常想要评论；3
> 
> 这篇大概就是本子里收录的最后一篇短篇了，然后就要开始忙本子的事情了。  
>o<好了等我准备好了再来介绍本子x会收录我迄今为止写的所有CA加上一篇未公开的血肉之餐的pwp番外（有小几率鸽


End file.
